


Make it Work

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Chris are a couple and spend Christmas together with a promise.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stella!”

You jerk around, smiling when your eyes land on one of your best friends jogging. “Chris,” You cheer, laughing as he tries not to slip on the ice.

The self-claimed meatball, Chris Evans, is one of the quietest but hottest guys at school- at least in your opinion. He’s kind of skinny, but not enough to look like an awkward twig, and for some reason he chose to hang around you.

He narrows his eyes at you in mock anger when he sees your laugh, but smiles back cheerfully. “What are you doing later?” He asks, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep warm in the cold winter air.

“Going somewhere with you?” You guess, rubbing your hands together.

He beams. “We have a winner!” He slings an arm over your shoulder, leading you towards his car. “You need to buy Christmas presents still, right? Does your Mom mind?”

You wave it off. “She’ll be fine.” She’s beyond used to your spontaneous adventures, especially with a certain meatball. “This is just a trick to find out what your present is, right?”

He grins. “Well, not that I’d mind finding out…” You whack his stomach, making him laugh before whining, “Ow. See if I drive you anywhere again.”

You laugh a little, shaking your head. He wordlessly opens the door for you before rushing to the drivers side, driving you away.

…

“I can’t believe this,” He laughs, holding up the Patriots hat you got him. “Pats?”

You shrug, smiling with him. “You said you liked them.” Being near him was contagious, smiling when he did and laughing when he did with no hope of stopping.

“I didn’t get you anything like this!” He whines.

You giggle. “I wanted to, dork.”

He lunges off the couch, wrapping you in a strong hug. “Thank you,” He says sincerely, squishing the life out of you.

You hold him just as tightly, secretly loving the feel of his arms around you. “Of course,” You insist, pulling back to smile at him.

He winks. “I got you something too.” He ducks behind your Christmas tree and walks back over, sitting beside you as he hands you a box.

You bite your lip worriedly as you open the box, gasping. “Chris…”

“Open it,” He chides, nudging you with his shoulder. You gently open the golden heart-shaped locket and gasp at one of your favorite pictures of each other- the one when you two were at the photo booth, both smiling after laughing at a face he made.

“Chris,” You whisper, stunned.

“I know I’m bad at this, so just hear me out,” He says, running a nervous hand through his hair. “I know I’m leaving soon, but I want to be with you. I can’t imagine anyone else being by my side. If I go to New York to act, I want to know that the beautiful girl writing in Boston is waiting for me and willing to stay with me.” He finally meets your eyes. “I want  _you_ , Stella. I want to make it work.”

You stare at him a long moment before beaming, lunging forward to wrap your arms around his neck. “Yes,” You breathe, squeezing him so tight you were worried you’d kill him as he squeezed back. “I’d love you,” You pull away, beaming, and he smiles as he takes the locket from your hands, clasping it around your neck. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Your face burns as he smiles and kisses your temple, wrapping an arm to tug you into his side as you both stare at the tree, enjoying each other’s warmth.

As long as he’s yours, you can make it work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chris are trying to make the relationship work, but rumors get in the way.

_Two Years Later_  
It’s everywhere.

You couldn’t be prouder of Chris; he’s doing what he loves, acting in a great movie and doing an amazing job. There’s just one catch:

The rumors.

So far no one knew about you and Chris (which is great, because you both had a feeling the media would follow you everywhere), but as a consequence everyone believes him and his beautiful costar Jessica were dating.

He hasn’t mentioned it yet.

You sigh, and finally Chris asks, “What’s going on?”

You don’t move, scared that if you glance beside you where you can feel him watching you, you’d never resist him. “Nothing,”

“Stella,” He chides, and you feel him scooting closer. “You know you can’t lie to me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” You repeat firmly, determined not to crack.

He sighs. “Come on, Stell,” He leans forward, resting his chin on your shoulder, and you know his lips are set in the pout you both know you can’t resist. “Tell me? Please?”

You bite your lip nervously. “How come you’ve never mentioned Jessica?” You ask carefully.

He frowns, leaning back to study you. “Why would I?”

You wince, thinking about your words carefully. “There’s rumors you two are dating. Usually you get upset-”

“I want to spend time with you while I can,” He cuts in coldly. “Do you not trust me not to cheat on you?”

Inside you know it’s the stress; you’re struggling with college, and Chris stays busy filming and came back from a really rough press tour, but you can’t seem to stop yourself. “Excuse me for worrying about my  _boyfriend_.”

“Excuse me for expecting my  _girlfriend_  not to get jealous over something that isn’t true.” He hisses, and you see the exhaustion in his eyes making the anger sharper.

You flinch, trying not to let the words hurt as much as they did. “Maybe we should take a break,” You say coldly. “Until we can figure things out.”

“Maybe we should,” He snaps, grabbing his coat from the arm of the couch.

You instantly freeze. You didn’t want him to go, and you know he’s right. You know it’s your fault for not trusting him. “Chris-”

“Goodbye, Stella,” He says coldly, not looking back and slamming the door behind him.

You fall to the couch and sob, gripping the locket tightly.

_As long as he’s yours, you can make it work._

As long as he’s gone, you’ll never be alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later you see Chris again at a mutual friend’s wedding, bringing back feelings Chris didn’t expect.

Boston.

You couldn’t believe you were home again. It’s been a while since you could visit again, especially since the New York Times kept her so busy, but you loved to visit.

Most of the time.

_“You and Chris were adorable,”_

_“You two were goals, you know that?”_

_“Gosh, I miss seeing you two together!”_

You shake off your friends words and touch the locket around your neck. You never took of the necklace Chris gave you so long ago, never able to get over him or try again. You finally get out of the airport and hop into your friend Ashley’s car, offering a smile.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” She says, slamming on the gas. You can’t ignore the glimmer on her left hand, and she beams. “I know you were worried about Chris, but he just got finished with Captain America or whatever it’s called.”

The First Avenger, You want to correct, but you don’t dare give her a reason to interrogate you.

“I’m just so glad you’re coming to the wedding,” She finishes, and you can’t help but smile back.

“I am too,” You whisper, thinking about the man you need to apologize to.

The man you might just have a second chance with.

…

You smooth your simple blue dress again, remembering how it’s Chris’ favorite color, and scan the crowd again. You don’t dare ask around, knowing it could upset him, and you finger your locket nervously until you finally see him laughing with some friends.

The air leaves your chest. Chris has always been an attractive man, with an even better personality, but now he’s buffer from the exercise the movie requires, now matching his large laugh. You start to walk over, but then you see where his hand is.

The girl whose waist he was holding is beautiful. You recognize her easily, Minka Kelly, and fight your heart sinking.  _He’s happy now,_  You chide yourself.  _Leave him alone_.

“Stella!” Ashley calls, looking gorgeous in her wedding gown, and you smile, instantly moving to her side.

If you’re heartbroken, the least you can do is celebrate your friend surviving.

…

There.

He couldn’t believe it. It’s been years since Chris made the decision to break up with her, and he can’t believe she can still take his breath away. Her blue dress looks amazing on her, and his eyes land on the locket.

I’ll never take it off.

“Fuck,” He mutters, feeling his chest warm.

“What?” Minka asks, not paying attention.

He shakes his head, and in that moment he makes eye contact with her. She looks surprised at his attempt at a friendly smile, and as she walks over Minka entwines their fingers, resting her head on his shoulder possessively.

“Hi,” Stella says, smiling sweetly.

He grins, loving that look on her face and that it’s for him. “Hi.” He glances around. “I heard you went to New York.”

She nods a little shyly, unable to see how the blush affects him. “I work for the New York Times now,” She tries to play off, but the excitement and happiness in her eyes give her away.

“That’s great,” He says sincerely, smiling. “I’m happy for you.”

She laughs a little, looking embarrassed. “Thanks.”

He can’t stop himself. “Look, I just want to say-”

“Chris, can I talk to you a moment?” Minka asks, keeping her eyes on his.

He sighs reluctantly. “Sure,” He turns to say goodbye, but his Stella’s already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You perform for your friend at her wedding before deciding Chris is happier without you.

“A toast!” Ashley’s brother calls, looking smug as Ashley’s face turns red with embarrassment.

You take a nervous breath, wiping sweat off of your palms onto your dress and slipping out of your seat, cautiously weaving through the tables. You accidentally make eye contact with Chris, who raises an eyebrow at you, but you quickly look away and keep moving.

“And now,” Her brother announces, looking proud of himself. “I did something nice. Stella’s going to sing for you two.”

Face burning with embarrassment, you take the mic from him and take a deep breath. You make eye contact with Chris again, and he winks, easing your nerves slightly. You smile a little, look to Ashley’s happy face, and start singing.

…

Chris freezes the moment Stella opens her mouth. She’s always been an amazing singer, and one of his favorite things to do when they were dating was grab his guitar and sing with her, laughing with her when he messed up and enjoying her beautiful laughter.

But now she’s singing their song.

He openly stares at her as she sings All of Me, remembering when he tried to serenade her with it. He accidentally strummed the long chord, and she burst into laughter, him blushing but chasing her around his house and finally catching her around the waist, kissing her neck playfully. He remembers her blush when he tried Thinking Out Loud instead, and his chest pangs.

_He misses her._

He notices her eyes keep flicking to him, and he releases a breath when he recognizes that look.

She still loves him.

…

You finish the song, and everyone cheers as you blush yet again. You scan the crowd and notice Chris staring at you, looking the happiest you’ve ever seen him. You start to smile back, but you notice Minka hanging on his arm, and you make your decision.

You can’t do this.

You step off stage and speed walk towards the car you rented, feeling your chest ache. You can’t keep watching him happy with someone else. Not while you still love him.

“Stella!” Chris yells, following you. “Stella, wait!”

You speed up, reaching the door and tugging it open, glancing to see Chris break into a run. You quickly lock the door and drive, pulling away and seeing Chris stop and watch you go, making tears fall from your eyes again.

…

**Chris Evans and Minka Kelly Finally Split**

You frown as you click on the link Ashley sent, scanning quickly. You couldn’t stop yourself, even though you knew there was no hope for the two of you.

**Friends say they split after attending a friend’s wedding.**

You sigh, closing out. There’s no point in tormenting yourself. He’s never going to love you again.

And you have to accept that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, the script you wrote has been chosen to be turned into a movie. You didn’t expect the director to be Chris.

Chris settles into his seat, taking a long drink of coffee. Now that Age of Ultron is finished filming, he’s ready to start working on his new project. All he needs now is to talk to the writer of the script he wants, set up the cast, and get to work before Civil War starts shooting.

Another project to keep her off his mind. To distract him from the fact that he didn’t catch up to her.

The door slowly creaks open, and Stella glances inside. “Hello?”

…

“Stella?” Chris asks, stunned.

You blink at him. “Chris? What are you doing here?” You haven’t seen him since the wedding, and despite trying to move on, you haven’t been able to forget him.

“I’m the director.” He never takes his eyes off of you, remembering when you ran from him years ago. “You wrote Before We Go?”

You blush furiously, forcing yourself to step inside and sit across from him. “Yeah,” You admit quietly, but even though you ducked your head you’re sure he still catches your small smile. You can’t help it; you’re proud of your little script getting so far.

“Well, it’s amazing,” He says firmly, smiling at you when your head snaps up. “I really want to do it, but only with your permission.”

You can’t believe it. “Of course,” You can’t help but beam, making his smile grow. “Thank you,”

He waves it off. “It’s a great script. It deserves to be seen.” He sends you a quick wink before glancing at the locket still around your neck. “Why do you still wear it?”

You shift nervously. “I promised to never take it off,” You’re quiet now, not meeting his eyes.

He says nothing for a long moment. “I’ll text you when we start casting. I want your help.”

You nod quickly before almost running out, terrified that he’ll catch on. If he’s really finished with you, then the last thing you need him to figure out is that you still haven’t.

…

Throughout the entire process, you and Chris are almost inseparable. When he’s not filming, he’s helping the crew with something, his favorite Patriots hat on his head when he has a day off. You weren’t sure you believed him, since that’s the hat you bought him all those years ago, but you didn’t say anything, letting him have his way.

“Why did you chase after me?” You ask suddenly, glancing up from where you’re writing another screenplay.

Chris glances up from his script, meeting your eyes with a frown. “What do you mean?”

You swallow and set the computer on the bed beside you, not sure if you want to do this. “At the wedding,” You say tentatively.

Chris sets the script down and walks over to you, crouching in front of you and taking your hands. For a long moment he says nothing, just staring at the ground, and he finally looks you in the eyes. “I was stupid to leave you.”

You blink. “Chris-”

“I was so insecure as we fought and scared you would leave me that I decided to end it first.” He maintains eye contact, not letting you speak. “Seeing you again was like a punch in the gut.”

You try to tug your hands free, uncomfortable. “Chris-”

“I love you, Stella,” He cuts in firmly, catching your eyes again. “I never stopped loving you. That is never going to change.”

You struggle to breathe, each inhale painful in a good way. “I love you too,” You whisper, eyes stinging slightly.

Chris beams, and that’s your only warning before he lunges, capturing your lips in a scorching kiss that promises he’ll never let you go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Chris are happy together, and life is perfect.

“Chris, where are we going?” You ask, looking out the window anxiously.

“If I tell you it won’t be a surprise,” Chris teases, grinning playfully.

You turn to send him a look, unable to conceal a grin. You’ve been with Chris three months, and they’ve been the best months of your life. Chris is an even better boyfriend than before- probably due to his new experience, though you try not to think about it- and did everything to make you smile. So far you haven’t fought at all, though there was a slightly heated conversation about what happened all of those years ago, along with questions about Minka’s frequent texts begging for him back.

“Fine,” You sigh heavily, looking out the window pathetically.

Chris chuckles. “That’s not going to work this time.”

You turn and give him puppy dog eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He groans, making a face as his head tilts back. “Not the eyes…”

You giggle, winking at him when he glares at you. “So where are we going?”

“Nuh uh,” He chides, pulling into a parking lot. “You’ll have to see.”

You glance outside and smile, unable to hold in a slight laugh. “Sap,” You tease, grinning at him as he opens your door.

“Only for you,“ He takes your hand and leads you to where he’s lain out a blanket, and you smile, seeing that he brought your favorites.

“I see you mooched off of your Mom again,” You tease, raising your eyebrows at him as you kick off your flats and settle down.

“I can always take the brownies back,” He says lightly, digging into the cooler and already knowing your answer.”

“No, thanks,” You lean over him and rest your chin on his shoulder, watching him pull out a bottle of wine. “Chris!”

“Hang on,” He chides, setting it down carefully. “You can’t yell at me yet!”

You raise an eyebrow in challenge. “I already have.”

“That’s it,” He spins, knocking you back against the blanket and pressing ticklish kisses on your neck and not hesitating to rub his beard on you.

“Chris! Stop!” You gasp, trying to shove him back.

He chuckles, releasing you, and he calmly rises and offers you his hand. “Come on, Stella. I want to show you something.”

You follow him close to a lake, water sparkling in the sun, and you whisper, “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re more beautiful.” You turn to look at him, but he’s on his knee in front of you, making you gasp and press a hand over your mouth.

“I was an idiot,” He says flatly. “I thought I could just let you go and pretend I didn’t care as much as I did, and then you rocked my world all over again. I spent so long thinking everything was fine, but I was wrong. I need you in my life, Stella. Nothing makes sense without you.” He takes a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

Unable to actually speak, you nod frantically, beaming at Chris’ smile and laughing when he lifts you in his arms, spinning you around. You hear a camera click, and you turn your head to see Scott grinning, smirking at you both.

“I love you so much,” Chris whispers lovingly, pressing gentle kisses to your lips.

“I love you too,” You whisper, wrapping your arms around his neck and letting his warmth surround you.

…

“Damn it!” You cry, gasping for breath and fighting for air. Your entire body is shaking from exertion and pain, and your entire body is covered in sweat.

Chris brushes strands soaked with sweat from your face. “You’re doing great, sweetheart. Just breathe.”

“Shut up!” You snap, feeling it start again. “This is all your fault! I hate you!” He looks hurt, but before either of you can speak again you scream, trying your best until you drop down again. “Sorry,” You gasp. “I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”

Chris chuckles slightly. “It’s ok, babe. Everything’s ok,” He sends the doctor an impatient look. “Can’t you do anything?”

He shakes his head, focused on the task at hand. “Almost there, Mrs. Evans. One more time.”

You sob, and Chris leans over you, adjusting his grip on your hand and resting his forehead against yours. “I’m right here, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

You cry out, and then the room is filled with crying as you collapse back against the bed, exhausted as Chris turns to look.

“Congratulations,” The doctor says, and the nurse puts the pink bundle in your arms. “She’s here.”

“Hi, baby,” You whisper, unable to look away and brushing hair from her face. You can tell she’s going to have Chris’ blue eyes, and you sniffle, happy tears stinging your eyes.

“She’s beautiful,” Chris whispers, staring at her in awe. You hand her to him, smiling happily at his expression, and a nurse takes your phone from the nightstand and sneaks a few pictures, winking at you when she puts it back. “Hi, sweetheart. It’s ok; Daddy’s got you.”

You can’t stop smiling at them, and he turns to you with a beam. “You did it.”

You shake your head. “She did it; I just helped.” You laugh lightly as he perches on the end of the bed. “Our little Jade.”

“Little Jade,” Chris muses, stroking your daughter’s face.

You laugh a little, resting your head against his shoulder.

With him by your side, you can make it work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part! Little drabble about life with baby Jade.

When you opened your eyes, you instantly noticed the lack of your muscular husband, the sheets still slightly warm. Knowing exactly where he is, you silently slip out of bed and pad into the nursery next door, leaning against the doorway and smiling at the sight of Chris gently bouncing his little girl in his arms.

It’s been a long road. When you first found out you were pregnant, you were ecstatic. You both anxiously did what you could to learn everything possible, but Chris was always so protective of you; you couldn’t be alone for longer than five minutes, and when he left either his mom or sisters were staying with you so you wouldn’t strain yourself. The two of you had serious fights, ones that made you run into your room sobbing until Chris gently knocked on your door, calling gently or strumming his guitar to serenade you the way you both love. Now that Jade is here, you’re both exhausted, but you two have never been so happy.

“Shh, baby girl… Mommy’s sleeping… We don’t want to wake her up, right Little Jade?” Chris keeps his eyes on her as she starts to drift off, and he says, “You’re supposed to be asleep, Stella.”

“I just woke up,” You can’t help but approach them as Chris sets the sleeping angel in her crib before raising an eyebrow at you. “Don’t start. You need to sleep too.”

“I’m fine.” You raise an eyebrow at the dark circles under his eyes and the slightly pale skin from not sleeping like he should, and he sighs. “I will. I promise. Besides, you carried her for nine months; I can stay up a little later.”

“You also stayed up with me when I couldn’t sleep. And dealt with my mood swings. And gave me anything your daughter craved. And got up to make me food when she decided to eat at midnight. And-”

“Okay!” He laughs a little, wrapping his arms around you to tug you to his chest. “I got it. Share.”

“Don’t be an ass,” You warn, pinching his side, but he just chuckles and holds you tighter. “You should be grateful you can sleep. You didn’t get so fat you started to look like a whale.”

“You were an adorable whale,” He coos, trying to kiss your neck, but you shove him back irritably. He catches you again quickly and ruthlessly attacks your neck with kisses, making you giggle and cling to him, and he scoops you into his arms and heads towards the bedroom.

You were right; things may have been hard. Things may have been messy. Things may still be chaotic. But with Chris at your side, you know you can make it work.


End file.
